


Yellow Roses

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flowers, Great Hiatus, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, yellow: Joy, friendship<br/>Rose, dark crimson: Mourning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Roses

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #2](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1276073.html).

Mary had carried a bouquet of yellow roses at their wedding. They meant joy, she’d said, and he had stood next to her at the altar beaming at the flowers and her blonde hair. He’d tucked one into her hair afterwards and said she should have a crown of them, and she’d laughed up at him, not because it was funny but because they were both simply so happy.

She’d been wearing yellow when she told him she was with child, and it had seemed so fitting, bright and happy and letting him see sunshine again, after the darkness of those months after Holmes had died. He had pictured their future child, a blonde little girl with flowers in her hair. They’d make sure she had sunlight, that they went to the countryside occasionally, that she didn’t spend her whole childhood in the greyness of London. He remembered cases with Holmes in Woking and Boscombe Valley, and finally the memories were not tinged with sadness.

Mary’s grave was very grey. The toxemia had taken them early enough that there was no second small headstone. Only the one, and the dead grass of winter, and the yellow roses in front of it.


End file.
